harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
A party with a special guest!
In this very cheerful episode of Harpers Falls, Michelle Mercier and Angela Mercier throw their first party since their marriage, and the very seventies themed party takes a surprising turn when a guest comes into the party and treats the Harper universe with some wonderful songs! Ironically, this episode marks the last appearance of Dawn Lyn as Angie Sherman. Today's special guest star is Leif Garrett Scene Dylan's townhouse. The group is preparing for a party that Michelle and Angela are throwing. This party is the first one they have thrown since they were married. Michelle's lady's maid, Yvonne Wadian and Angela's long time personal assistant, Karen Lowenstein are working on their mistresses wardrobes. A lot of the party's details are shrouded in mystery. Not too many people know what is going on. Everyone is getting ready for the party. DEREK: How's this, Ash? ASHLEY: It looks great, hon. Why do you ask? DEREK: Gary is coming tonight, and I don't want to look terrible. ASHLEY: You will look handsome, darling. I think Gary will love what you wear, no matter what. (Enter: Dylan and Michelle. They look at Derek and Ashley.) MICHELLE: Darling, you look wonderful. I think Gary will find you handsome. DYLAN: Your grandmother's right, son. Gary will think you handsome. DEREK (relieved): Thanks, Dad. And thanks, Gran. I want to look my best. ASHLEY: I know Jolie is not looking forward to it. DEREK: Why's that? ASHLEY: You know Jolie. She is never looking forward to anything. I think she really doesn't like parties like this. DEREK: Y'know, sis, Sammy had said something about that. He and Aidan and I were talking about that. ASHLEY: Ellie told me and Courtney Sue that too. DEREK: I bet she does come, although she will raise a fit about it. ASHLEY: I hear you there too, bro. (Enter Cathy and her mother, Sheila. They are all ready.) SHEILA: Ready, folks? DEREK: Yes, I am, Aunt Sheila. CATHY: So am I. (Everyone comes down the stairs. The main dining room is ready and everyone has arrived. Anyssa smiles as her family comes down. Sammy and Aidan are thrilled when Derek comes down. Gary Adamson, Derek's boyfriend, is entranced, as Derek is entranced by him. His cousins are there with them. Derek smiles shyly at Gary. Ashley smiles at her twin, giving him an encouraging nod. Sammy and Aidan smile as they watch with Ashley. Gary and Derek dance their first dance together as a couple. Courtney Sue and Ellie grin as they watch their cousin dance. Jolie is pleased to see him dance with the man he loves. While Jolie is not too pleased to be at the party, she is happy that Derek is with the guy he is in love with.) JOLIE: I am stunned why I am here. COURTNEY SUE: Now come on, Jolie, this is a big deal to Grandmother Michelle. She has been looking forward to this. JOLIE: Nobody knows what is going on, not even Uncle Dylan and Aunt Sheila. COURTNEY SUE: That is Grandmother Michelle's doing. She has a huge surprise in store for us. JOLIE: This looks like a 70's museum. SAMMY: Aw, come on, Jolie. This is fun. JOLIE: I guess you're right, Sammy. Even Ellie, shy violet that she is, is having fun. She and Aidan are having a good time talking over there. (Aidan and Ellie are talking about some things that they like. Sammy is pleased that his friend and his sister are getting along.) SAMMY: They are getting along beautifully. COURTNEY SUE: That they are. Does it bug you that Derek has a boyfriend now? SAMMY: Not really, Court. It was due to happen. He and Gary make a good couple. JOLIE: I think so too. Gary and Derek are a good match. (The keys are jangled. Michelle is getting the group's attention.) MICHELLE: All right, everyone. I know I haven't been giving out too many details about this party. But this is a special farewell party. This is for Angie Sherman. She has received a job with Cornell University in Ithaca, New York. She is going to be housemother for one of the sororities there. I hope she has a good time, and she has a safe trip. Let's give her a round of applause. (The entire group is applauding. Laura Shaw presents Angie with a new sweatshirt. She bought it online for her.) ''LAURA: I hope you like this. I wore something similar when I moved there the first time. It brought me good luck when I moved there and I think you will gain some good luck with your move. ANGIE: Thank you, Laura. I will wear this with pride! ''(Sheila comes up to her, and gives her a scrapbook.) SHEILA: Dylan and I made this up for you. We had the help from your sorority and we created it for you. I hope you will like it. ANGIE: I love it, Sheila. Thank you. (Michelle gets everyone's attention again.) MICHELLE: All right, guys. Here's some special entertainment. This is MY surprise! (Angie is stunned at the guest. It is Leif Garrett {he is Dawn Lyn's real-life brother} and he is singing some of his famous songs from his hey day in the 70's, in keeping with the theme of the party!) LILA: This is interesting! MELANIE: It is. I never remembered him singing. LADY JOSEPHINE: I remember seeing him right after Randolph and I got married. We all went, even Aunt Ena. ENA: It was lovely. He sang beautifully. MIKAYLA: And he still does. BRADLEY: My ex-wife told me about it. She hated it when I did not worship his singing! DYLAN: Oh, well. What did she know, eh? BRADLEY (grinning): Yep, what does she know! (The entire party is enraptured by his singing. Even Jolie. She had shown her true colors, and she really enjoys the party. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila